Sueños de papel
by eau de toilette
Summary: Draco Malfoy nunca soñaba. O al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.


**A/N:** Escrito para el reto **"frases"** del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! de facebook para que se unan si no lo han hecho. La frase pertenece al muy famoso Pablo Neruda con "Es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido". Espero no les resulte complicada la trama…pero fue una idea que me ha atormentado por meses y bueno, aquí va.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Sueños de papel**

* * *

.

.

.

"_¿Prometes no defraudarme?"_

Existe una belleza especial en las palabras que escogen los humanos antes de morir.

El efecto espeluznante en las palabras. Sí, de aquellas que te recorren el cuerpo por completo. Que te dejan sin el habla.

Las últimas palabras dicen mucho de la persona que yace sin esperanza ya.

Nunca recordó que fue lo que le respondió, pero aún puede verla, el color apagado de su cabello, la sonrisa débil.

"_No me falles hijo mío."_

Narcissa Malfoy suspiró por última vez minutos después.

A lo lejos, se escuchaba una música que provenía del pasillo.

Pudo reconocer que era una antigua pieza musical.

Sonata de piano No. 26, _les adieux_ de Beethoven.

Sí, esa misma.

Su padre, Lucius Malfoy había muerto un mes antes en un incendio.

.

.

.

_Las segundas impresiones son mejores._

_Generalmente, uno puede pensar que en la primera impresión, se define la persona por completo, pero en realidad, no es más que una perspectiva superficial y muchas veces, errónea._

_A simple vista, por lo que recuerda, no era más que una chica común y corriente. Sí, de esas que sobreabundan y que llaman poco la atención._

_Además, pertenecía a la familia Weasley. Suficiente tenía con aquello._

_Debía ser muy tonta para haber sido capturada por los mortífagos aliados de su padre. Si no decía algo para salvar su vida, lo más probable es que terminaría muerta al cabo de varios días._

_Una más. Una vida menos._

_Era un día terrible. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza no le dejaba en paz, había una considerable cantidad de personas en la mansión; y aparte súmele las constantes reuniones que frecuentaban en la semana._

_Caminaba por los jardines en la zona más lejana de la mansión Malfoy. Se encontraba a punto de situarse en la base de una estatua, cuando un ruido capturó su atención._

_Se mantuvo quieto, atento a buscar de dónde provenía el sonido, hasta que su vista se encontró con una extraña forma en una enramada, cercana a una extensa losa. Suspicaz, se acercó hacia ella y, al brindar un jalón hacia la figura invisible, se escuchó un fuerte chillido y una persona cayó frente a él._

_La joven lo miró con fuerte resentimiento, reanudando su escape mientras corría hacia la losa e intentaba subir, sin embargo, un hechizo golpeó su cabeza y descendió al piso._

_Con cautela, se acercó a la figura yacente. No se movía en absoluto._

_Una ola de pánico lo inundó al no ver movimiento en la joven, y al mirarla nuevamente con detenimiento, descubrió que la chica respiraba. Debió haber sido muy fuerte el golpe._

_Todo en orden._

_Draco Malfoy dio aviso del incidente minutos después._

_Padre estaría muy orgulloso de él._

_Cuando volvió a encontrarse con Ginny Weasley, días después, su perspectiva cambió por completo._

.

.

.

Lo que antes era de la mansión Malfoy, una reliquia de lugar por generaciones y de magnífico esplendor, no era más que una patética muestra de lo que podía ocasionar una guerra.

Por varias semanas, el joven visitaba lo que podría llamarse su antiguo hogar, con aquellas habitaciones ostentosas, lujo y elegancia por doquier y, por último, su lugar preferido desde que era un simple niño de cabellera brillante y pequeños ojos, el salón de cuadros.

Podía recordarlo, el fuerte aroma a limpieza, el lustre de los sofás de madera, la quietud del lugar, y los antiguos cuadros de su abuelo.

Cuando era un simple niño de cabellos rubios y ojos color gris, tenía la infantil idea de convertirse en un explorador.

"_Un día, te llevaré en barco y conocerás lo que es el océano y terminarás sorprendido" _

Aquellas palabras provenientes de su único abuelo nunca se le olvidarían.

Nunca se lo reveló a nadie.

En ocasiones, terminaba dormido en el piso. Y soñaba con el mar, el movimiento de las olas, con las complejas figuras de las nubes…y que se embarcaba en infinitas exploraciones con aquel querido abuelo, que pocas veces llegó a ver.

No había nada de ello ya.

Todo estaba destruido.

Draco Malfoy se sentaba en una losa pálida y descuidada, y permanecía ahí, pensativo por horas, hasta que el cielo se tornaba de rosa salmón a una mezcla de gris y azul, y la primera estrella aparecía en el cielo.

Los tiempos difíciles parecían no tener fin.

.

.

.

—_Dicen que si llegas a completar un millar de grullas de papel, un deseo se te hará realidad. _

—_¿Y acaso piensas que me voy a creer esa basura?_

—_No, pero siempre es bueno saber un poco de todo. —decía la joven mientras hacia un doblez en una pieza de papel, de tonalidad turquesa. —Mi hermano Percy siempre ha sido supersticioso._

—_Me imagino. _

—_¿Qué tal esta? Me quedó mucho mejor que la anterior, ¿No crees?_

—_Igual no deja de ser papel. —refutó el joven con cierto fastidio._

—_Mira, estar encerrada aquí no es fácil y necesito entretenerme con algo. Y nadie te ha obligado para que te encuentres aquí, así que ahí está la puerta para que te vayas._

—_Pues resulta que no quiero irme. —se cruzó de brazos, complacido por la confusión de la chica. —Oye._

—_¿Sí?_

—_Si un día se te zafara el tornillo y te dedicases a hacer el millar de figuras. ¿Pedirías un deseo?_

_Y esa sonrisa destellante apareció en su rostro._

—_Claro, no pierdo nada en intentarlo. Y tú Draco, ¿Harías lo mismo?_

_La pregunta permaneció suspendida en el aire por un largo tiempo._

.

.

.

Draco nunca imaginó lo que sobrellevaría el haber salvado a un grupo de prisioneros aquella noche interminable años atrás.

No, él sabía perfectamente que no era ningún tipo de héroe y mucho menos un salvador. Ese papel le pertenecería hasta la muerte a Harry Potter. Sin embargo, los incontables agradecimientos por parte de los rescatados ocasionaron que, al finalizar la guerra, se le considerase casi un _mártir_, a pesar de las sospechas por haber brindado apoyo a las fuerzas oscuras de Lord Voldemort durante ese periodo.

La marca aún permanecía en su brazo izquierdo, y a pesar de que los años transcurriesen, cada mañana se encontraría con aquellos cínicos ojos de la serpiente.

En ocasiones, la marca en el brazo le dolía. O tal vez era parte de su imaginación.

Reflexionaba sobre el que sería de su vida, justo después de que Mundo Mágico regresase a la normalidad. Cuando los aurores aparecían a grandes magnitudes en búsqueda de seguidores sobrantes de las fuerzas oscuras. ¿Por qué esa insaciable necesidad del hombre de buscar a culpables? El bien y el mal siempre existirán.

Algunas cosas simplemente son inevitables.

Sorpresivamente, nunca llegó a ser cuestionado por sus antiguas actividades y, poco después, le fue ofrecido un importante cargo en el Ministerio de magia. Lentamente, su conocida fama de niño mimado y Mortífago se disipó.

¿A qué se refería su madre con el _"no defraudarle"_?

Eran sus últimos pensamientos por las noches antes de sentir desvanecerse de la realidad y embarcarse en un plácido sueño.

Plácido porque a pesar de sus errores, incontables muertes, torturas vistas por el líder de la magia oscura, desilusiones y fracasos, nunca tenía sueños. Y pesadillas mucho menos.

Draco Malfoy nunca soñaba. O al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

.

.

.

—_Entonces, nos encontramos de nuevo. —dijo el rubio con semblante casual, al caminar por un solitario pasillo al mes de haber iniciado el séptimo año en Hogwarts. Su madre se había rehusado, pero a fin de cuentas el que tomaba las decisiones era Lucius, por lo que se decidió y punto._

_Para enmascarar la reputación. Le dijo su padre antes de partir._

—_No sé de que hablas._

—_Vamos, aquella vez cuando…_

—_¡Ni lo menciones! —exclamó la joven furiosa, recordando cierto acontecimiento meses atrás. —Veo que tienes cierta afición sobre lo que me sucede. —tenía esa mirada suspicaz, que fastidiosa resultaba ser a veces._

—_Yo no tengo la culpa de que aparezcas por mi camino —pareció no escucharle puesto que se había alejado pasos adelante. — ¡Ey, ¿Dónde vas?!_

—_A un lugar donde pueda estar sola. —se giró la joven para responderle._

—_Mal día, ¿Eh?_

—_Son tiempos difíciles. Y lo sabes._

_Difícil. Esa palabra le mortificaba. Para los Malfoy, esa palabra no debía existir, pero sinceramente, por más que intentase ignorarla, no podía. Muchas cosas le resultaban complicadas últimamente._

_Cómo el descubrir qué era lo que había en la mente de la joven que tenía frente a él. _

_De la chica de cabello largo, rojizo, y ojos castaños._

—_Me dirijo a la torre de astronomía. ¿Quieres ir? —ella preguntó, y al no ver respuesta sonrió complacida._

_Con la pijama azul cielo de franela que vestía esa noche, y esas desordenadas trenzas, nunca la había visto tan guapa. De pronto, sintió un fuerte deseo de besarla. _

_¿Estaría mal si lo intentase?_

_Más no lo hizo. Simplemente se alejó de ahí._

_Durante el tiempo que se dedicó a conocer a Ginny Weasley, nunca llegó a utilizar la Oclumencia en ella. Aunque en otros sí, especialmente en prisioneros capturados que profesaban devoción hacia Ya-saben-quién, cuando en realidad no eran más que farsantes._

_El mundo sí que era corrupto._

.

.

.

Eran fechas donde el Ministerio de magia se dedicaba a la caridad.

A Draco no le molestaba en absoluto —bueno, un poco tal vez—, total, el dinero nunca era carencia en su vida y en ocasiones era gratificante el realizar ese tipo de eventos.

Por la buena imagen, se decía a sí mismo.

Era un día frío, pequeños arbustos mantenían un brillo especial por la bruma de aquella mañana.

La extraña mezcla del sonido de las pisadas y pólvora lo tenían fastidiado. Uno de los incontables problemas de los _plebeyos_, es la fea costumbre de arrastrar lo pies. Lo que había que hacer por ellos. En fin, todo era sencillo: brindar millones de galeones, recibir exhaustivos reconocimientos que consideraba basura y sonreír, o al menos, en su caso, aparentar compasión y agradecimiento.

El problema de aquel día, fue el hecho de que lo único que deseaba era descansar en su inmensa habitación de decoraciones ostentosas y sábanas del más fino satín existente. Había llamado a Herbert, su asistente para que lo supliese en el evento —y que tenía un espeluznante parecido con el ya difunto Blaise Zabini— pero no, al inútil de Herbert se le tuvo que ocurrir la tonta excusa para escabullirse y ahí se encontraba, en el primer evento de caridad del año.

Miró su reloj por un instante. Apenas habían transcurrido dos horas.

Eso y, ¿Dónde se había metido Astoria?

Qué ganas de desaparecer y fumarse un buen puro.

En un lapso donde todos permanecían interesados en las caravanas que atravesaban por las calles, decidió caminar en solitario, con mirada desinteresada a través del tumulto de personas, que al mirarle con respeto, abrían paso a su camino.

Finalmente, llegó a una esquina vacía y se dispuso a fumar.

—Señor, disculpe…

.

.

.

—_¿Qué se siente ser uno de ellos? —le preguntó una noche, mientras jugaban ajedrez en la habitación de los prefectos._

_El rubio se mantuvo enfocado en el tablero, y la joven comprendió que probablemente la había ignorado. _

—_Es como los animales del circo. Te entrenan a cómo comportarte, a mantener el control, a volverte insensible ante la crueldad y a vivir sin piedad. —respondió. En ocasiones sentía que hablaba de más, pero ella le brindaba una confianza que nunca llegó a comprender._

—_Me das lástima._

—_Y a mí me da igual, total no es lo peor del mundo. Un beso del dementor sí que lo es._

_Jugaron varias partidas hasta que desapareció el resplandor de la luna y cuando la pelirroja se encontró guardando las piezas de ajedrez —jugó con las de color negro—, Draco se acercó hacia ella para guardar las suyas, y no supo cuándo, cómo y el porqué pero el ambiente de la habitación se volvió distinto._

_Fue ahí cuando la miró, a ella y a las pequeñas pecas de su nariz, el fuerte deseo de besarla comenzó a invadirle, atormentarle, la tenía frente a él, tan única y tan Ginny que al no soportarlo más, acercó su rostro hacia sí y la besó estrepitosamente._

_Qué importaba el bien, el mal, el status y el honor en ese momento._

_Lo más sorprendente fue, que la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos._

_Y corresponderle._

_Nunca se había sentido tan humano en su vida._

.

.

.

Se giró contrariado, con fastidio. Lo primero que sus ojos notaron era que era una persona de pequeña estatura. Muy bajita.

Era una niña, de cara redonda y cabellos color cobrizo. Por los rayos del sol, se podían descubrir delicados cabellos dorados que salían de sus trenzados.

Llevaba puesto un vestido azul, ligeramente sobre lavado y un tierno calzado.

¿Qué son los niños? Draco nunca había pensado en ello, pero al igual que muchos, eran inferiores. ¿No? Inmaduros, hiperactivos y con demasiada energía que llegaban a causar dolores de cabeza.

Hizo un primer intento. La miró con desdén y sorpresa, con aquella expresión que hacen los adultos para cohibir a alguien que consideran inferior.

Sin embargo, la niña permaneció quieta, mirándolo.

El segundo intento fue en vano.

Tiró el cigarro hacia el suelo, pisoteándolo.

—¡Oiga! ¡Eso no se hace! —exclamó la niña audaz. Con rapidez, se acercó hacia el hombre, inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza. —Usted es de esos que tienen dinero, ¿Cierto?

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Draco con irritación.

—Me gusta cómo le queda su traje. —intentó tocar con una de sus pequeñas manos la fábrica del saco, ocasionando que el rubio diese un paso atrás.

—¿Algún problema, niña?

—¡Sí! ¡Tengo un gran problema! —exclamó la pequeña, frotándose nerviosamente sus manos. —Perdí a _copito de nieve_. ¿Me ayudaría a encontrarlo?

Era el colmo.

—Niña, no tengo tiempo para ayudarle a buscar a esa cosa de nieve.

—¡_Copito de nieve_! —le interrumpió.

—Sí eso, mejor dime, —se cruzó de brazos —¿Dónde se encuentra tu mamá?

—No sé dónde está mi _mamita_. —dijo sonrojada —Yo estaba muy feliz viendo los bonitos autos decorados, cuando de pronto aparecí por aquí.

—Suena irracional. —musitó Draco con mucho más irritación.

—¿Qué?

—Nada niñita.

—¿Entonces, me ayudará?

Draco miró a su alrededor, en búsqueda de algún vigilante o policía. Lamentablemente cuando más se desea encontrar algo, menos aparece.

Dio un vistazo más a la niña. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños, y Astoria ya le había remarcado tiempo atrás que no tenía afición hacia ellos. Además aquella niña tenía un tono de voz muy alto y, sus ojos.

Aquellos ojos. Le resultaban familiares. Pero ¿De dónde?

Quiso describirlos.

Tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Se asemejaba a…el sol. No, a mil soles.

La niña con la sonrisa de mil soles.

Era tan pequeña, y tan frágil, que no podía dejarla sola. Y no entendía el porqué de ello.

De igual forma, su despistada madre debería estar buscándola por todas partes. Sólo era cuestión de encontrarla.

Por algo detestaba los eventos públicos.

Y también encontrar al famoso _copito de nieve_.

.

.

.

_Ginny era… ¿Qué era Ginny para él?_

_No podía describirlo por completo, en su vida siempre había obtenido todo con facilidad, pero nunca se había sentido tan completo como cuando se encontraba con ella._

_Ginny a veces le asustaba._

_Le asustaba la mirada de sus ojos, a veces cálida, otras veces con furia, y algunas pero muy pocas, con malicia._

_A veces, pasaban largas horas en la habitación del joven, conversando._

_La pelirroja tenía una espeluznante afición por hablar acerca de Tom, y no decía nada sobre aquello, al contrario, parecía entenderle._

—_Debió haber sido un esquizofrénico cuando era joven. — dijo Draco mientras se acomodaba en la almohada._

—_Tal vez quería permanecer joven por siempre._

—_Pero esa cirugía en la nariz no le ayudó. _

_Ambos rieron por un largo rato._

—_Yo creo que Tom se sentía solo. ¿No crees? —volvió Ginny a hablar, sus pequeños brazos aferrándose en uno de los almohadones._

—_Tal vez. De igual forma, todo lo salió mal._

—_Sí. —asintió la joven, y Draco la miraba, buscando descifrar las pequeñas líneas de su frente y las delicadas bolsas en sus ojos. Era muy bonita, tanto, que no dejaba de asustarle._

_También le asustaba la forma en que lo besaba, con una energía y pasión, que podía sentir cómo se hundía en ella, y quería soltarla, alejarse y correr, pero no podía._

_Cuando reaccionó, ella ya estaba debajo de él, el cabello desordenado, y un rosado color en sus mejillas._

_Draco sentía que hervía._

—_¿Alguna vez has intentado esto? —le preguntó, con voz muy bajita pero precisa mientras besaba su cuello, pálido y delicado._

—_No. —apenas pudo decirlo, le faltaba el aire._

—_¿Ni siquiera con Potter? —el rubio se separó, mirándola suspicaz._

—_Ni siquiera con Potter. —respondió Ginny con una sonrisa y no volvieron a hablar más._

.

.

.

—¿Cómo te llamas? _—_preguntó la niña curiosa. Después de todo, la curiosidad innata en los más pequeños es predecible.

El rubio soltó una risa burlona.

—Draco. Draco Malfoy. ¿Y tú eres?

—Mi nombre es Tania. _—la sonrisa de los mil soles_ volvió a aparecer ante él_._

—¿Naciste en Rusia? _—Tania es un nombre de origen Ruso._

—No sé de qué habla señor_. —_dijo la niña, sus ojos abriéndose con desmesura. _—_Mamá dice que así quería mi papá nombrarme cuando naciera.

—¿Y en dónde se encuentra ahora? —preguntó el rubio, buscando tranquilizar su ansiedad haciendo preguntas. _¿Dónde carajos estará su madre? ¿Qué no se supone que a los niños no se les debe dejar solos?_

—Nunca lo he visto, mami dice que tuvo que irse a un viaje por el mundo. —respondió ingenua, la suave brisa provocando un vaivén en su muy usado vestido.

_A veces los niños viven a base de mentiras._ Pensó Draco al ajustar su mirada alrededor.

—Bien. Hablemos de tu cosa esa de nieve.

—¡_Copito de nieve_!

—Da lo mismo, —replicó con desinterés —¿Puedes recordar dónde estabas antes de perderte?

—No recuerdo nada.

—Vamos, —frustración comenzaba a desbordarle. No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones. —Recuerda algo. ¿Desayunaste antes de venir?

"_Recuerda."_

"_No me falles."_

"_No me olvides."_

—No, —dijo la pequeña —mamá se levantó tarde y me compró un desayuno en una tienda por… ¡aquí! —exclamó señalando con uno de sus dedos hacia un pequeño y común establecimiento.

—Mira _Tania_, ya estamos aquí. —dijo Draco al encontrarse frente a la puerta. —Yo esperaré, mientras entras y buscas a tu famoso copito de nieve. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Cómo se que no me va a abandonar?

—No lo sé. ¿Acaso te causo miedo?

—¡No señor! Pienso que usted es muy gracioso y más con su cabello color limón. —rió la niña y energéticamente, entró al lugar.

Draco la esperó. Cada vez se volvía más extraño el asunto. ¿Qué hacia ahí varado en un establecimiento para plebeyos, y peor aún, cuidando de una pequeña mocosa sin padre?

Tenía la sensación de que sus colegas, se encontraban buscándolo ya.

Cuando la niña reapareció, esperaba hallarla con otra de sus sonrisas y una expresión destellante, libre, tan común en los niños.

Más no fue así.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el rubio mientras fumaba otro puro.

—¡Nada! ¡No está ahí! —exclamó Tania con desilusión. —¡ ¿Y si alguien se lo llevó?!

—No creo que alguien se robe cualquier juguete común.

—¡No es cualquier juguete!

El nervio de esta niñita.

—Ey, ey, ey. —alzó la voz con firmeza, al ver estremecer a la niña. —Nada de llorar.

—Está bien. _—_replicó Tania en un delicado sollozo.

—Así me agrada. ¿Recuerdas que hiciste después de desayunar?

—Recuerdo, —la niña se detuvo, sus cejas se fruncieron. Estaba pensado, o aparentaba pensar. —que vinimos a ver las caravanas. Y después, mami fue a conseguirme una golosina y desapareció. Y no recuerdo más. ¡Ah sí! Me senté en una banca color azul.

Qué simple eran sus descripciones.

—Creo que sé a dónde ir. —dijo Draco suspicaz, y aceleró el paso.

Mientras caminaban, Tania le tomó de la mano. Era la mano más pequeña que había conocido, pero por alguna razón, no le disgustó en absoluto.

De pronto sintió que conocía a la niña desde el día que había nacido, y que había pasado interminables momentos junto a ella. Pero sólo había transcurrido una hora.

Al llegar a una de las bancas, -de color azul- encontraron al muy famoso _copito de nieve._

Un conejo de felpa deslavado y con dos botones cosidos para los ojos. Uno azul y el otro color amarillo mostaza.

_De nieve_ no tenía nada.

Tania exclamó en el momento que detectó el objeto, y corrió con una velocidad increíble hacia su atesorado juguete. Lo abrazó con ahínco, y al colocar su mirada ante aquel hombre de muy alta estatura, le sonrió.

Draco Malfoy sonrió de medio lado.

Los niños tienen virtudes muy extrañas.

—¡Tania! ¡Al fin te encuentro! —exclamó una mujer a unos metros por delante.

La primera impresión que tuvo sobre _ella_ fue que los años se le habían acentuado. Aquello y que el saco gris que portaba no encajaba con el lustre de su cabello rojizo.

La mujer se acercó, hincándose frente a la niña para llegar a su nivel. La abrazó con firmeza y dulzura, diciendo:

—¡Tania! No puedo dejarte un momento a solas porque te me escabulles, —sus palabras eran claras y precisas —llevo buscándote por mucho tiempo.

—¡Tranquila mamá!

_Ah, era la mamá._

Draco permaneció atento a la conversación.

—¡Cómo deseas que esté tranquila! Pero va, ¿Estás bien querida?

—Lo estoy mamá. —dijo Tania en respuesta —Perdí a mi _copito de nieve_, pero este señor me ayudó a encontrarlo.

¿Por qué no se retiraba?

Por primera vez, la mujer retiró su vista de la niña para mirarlo. Sintió como lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo en un vistazo y con naturalidad, le tendió una mano.

—Draco Malfoy.

—Weasley. —respondió el rubio inconscientemente.

—Gracias, por cuidarla. —dijo Ginny con sinceridad. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un gracioso color carmín, —_lo notó_— y no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción ante ello.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

—Bueno Tania, es momento de irnos. —la pelirroja la tomó del brazo con delicadeza, pero la niña se detuvo.

—¡Espera!

Draco vio cómo la niña se le acercaba, una mezcla de timidez y agradecimiento y ahora sí le permitió tocar su saco. Extendió sus delgados brazos en búsqueda de afecto y se dejó abrazar. No era parte de su naturaleza, pero en un lugar recóndito de su interior, Tania había dejado una pequeña huella en él.

Sintió como se estremecía, y se asombró al descubrir la forma en cómo encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos y cerró sus ojos.

De pronto, _algo_ cobró sentido.

Al bajar a Tania, le acarició sus trenzados y le dijo en voz baja:

—Bueno Tania, cuida tu juguete y no te alejes de mamá. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Te _volveremos_ a ver? —los ojos de Tania brillaban en su máximos esplendor en ese instante, y se enterneció.

—Puede ser.

La pequeña sonrió una vez más y finalmente, se acercó hacia su madre, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

—Ginevra Weasley. —la mujer se giró al escuchar su nombre, la niña pequeña entre sus brazos.

—¿Sí? —preguntó expectante.

—¿Qué hay de Potter? Tiene mucho que no lo veo.

Lo miró con confusión por un largo momento. Finalmente, sus facciones se transformaron en una sonrisa, al entender la ironía de sus palabras.

—Pregúntate a ti mismo. Harry murió hace seis años.

—Disculpa, no entiendo. —de pronto se sintió muy estúpido al no comprender. Harry le había ayudado después de la Guerra. ¿No? Y eso fue hace dos años atrás…

—Tal vez un día _lo recuerdes_.

—¿Recordar? ¿De qué me perdí?

Pero Ginny se alejaba, ella y Tania entre sus brazos y cada vez desaparecía con mayor velocidad.

—¡Eh Weasley! ¡Responde!

Comenzó a correr entre una multitud de personas, pero la mujer con su hija se encontraba más lejos de su alcance y de pronto, la desesperación lo inundó.

"_Tal vez un día lo recuerdes…"_

"_No me falles hijo mío."_

"_Draco, hay algo que debes saber."_

"_Yo sólo te quiero a ti."_

_Una guerra._

_Lord Voldemort caído._

_Sangre de Harry Potter en sus manos._

_Un incendio_.

Le faltaban las fuerzas para proseguir, sentía cómo el aire deseaba succionarlo. Pudo percibir el olor a ceniza, azufre y muerte.

_El llanto de una niña._

_Por último, divisó a lo lejos el rostro de Tania._

_Los ojos. Lo recuerda._

_Eran los mismos ojos de su madre, Narcissa._

_Su hija._

_De pronto…no había nada ya._

.

.

.

_Aquella última noche, antes de que el mundo estallara y todo se viniese abajo, encontró a Ginny despierta._

_Se acercó hacia ella, abrazándola con delicadeza y la joven se sobresaltó._

—_Está cerca… —no dejaba de repetir las palabras, con una entonación especial._

—_¿De qué hablas?_

—_Tú lo sabes. —Ginny tenía esa miraba que lo asustaba en ocasiones. —Siento mucho que tuviese que suceder esto._

—_Te dije que ya nos la arreglaríamos. —besó sus manos con afecto, mientras la envolvía en un abrazo más profundo._

_Había una quietud muy distinta aquella noche._

_Esa noche no hubo estrellas._

—_Hay algo que debo decirte._

—_Dime Ginny._

—_Tu madre se ha enterado._

.

.

.

Cuando a Astoria Greengrass conoció a Draco Malfoy, era una bella joven plagada de sueños juveniles y purísima inocencia.

Fue muy tarde cuando descubrió el destino que le deparaba.

Se le veía de vez en cuando, en las calles de Diagon Alley, junto con Narcissa Malfoy y ambas pasaban exhaustivas horas en las tiendas. Narcissa la consideraba una prometedora prospecta, colmándola de incontables obsequios e invitaciones, y hacía todo lo posible para que ésta capturase la atención de su hijo.

"_Eres exactamente como me la imaginé"_

No había mucho por hacer, después de todo, el tacto y la belleza de una mujer es lo que logra conquistar el corazón de un hombre.

La única vez que vio a Ginny Weasley en persona, fue en una mañana invernal en una estación. Ambas cruzaron miradas por unos segundos, y la pelirroja fue la única que sonrió.

Narcissa Malfoy la presionaba cada vez más, y ella lo intentaba, Draco no se le hacía demasiado guapo pero se esforzaba.

Era evidente que el joven no estaba impresionado con ella.

Astoria Greengrass no escuchaba conversaciones ajenas, no. Eso era para las personas impertinentes y sin educación, pero la primera vez que escuchó por accidente el cómo Narcissa Malfoy le gritaba un sinfín de cosas a su hijo en el estudio de la mansión, la curiosidad se convirtió en parte de su personalidad.

El día que la guerra estalló, Astoria se encontraba muy lejos de Mundo Mágico.

Al regresar, mucho tiempo después, Draco Malfoy mostró un cambio brusco en su carácter y logró persuadirla.

En pocos meses contraerían matrimonio, y su máximo sueño se haría realidad.

Días antes de que Narcissa enfermase y muriese, le reveló un secreto que cambió el rumbo de su vida.

"_Mi querida Astoria, hay algo que necesitas saber. Yo moriré, y no estaré más, y quiero asegurarme de que siempre permanezcas junto a mi hijo. El destino de mi hijo está escrito, y gracias a fuerzas poderosas, ha perdido sus memorias anteriores. Es por eso que muestra afección hacia ti. Por tanto, quiero que llegue muy lejos y termine en un puesto del Ministerio de magia y nunca, escúchame bien, nunca recuerde sus memorias anteriores. Y no preguntes porqué."_

Todo había sido una farsa, y ella, utilizada para fines egoístas de una madre que sólo anhelaba lo mejor para su hijo. Pero no entendía la razón.

"_Por tu expresión, pareciese que no estás convencida. Tranquila, nunca va a recordar."_

Se equivocó. Tanto, que en la noche donde Draco Malfoy ascendía en un puesto del Ministerio de Magia, un dolor de cabeza insoportable le invadió y se desmayó.

Cuando volvió a despertar, se encontraba en un hospital, al servicio de un exclusivo doctor.

—Querido, ¿Te encuentras bien? —Astoria le acariciaba el cabello, sus pendientes de perlas haciendo juego con su largo vestido azul.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó el rubio intentando recargarse en el frío almohadón.

—Sufriste un desmayo. Nos preocupaste.

—Estoy bien.

—Te ves muy pálido Draco.

—Tú también te encuentras pálida. —objetó el rubio —Le hace mal a la _niña_. ¿Ya sabes cómo llamarla?

—La llamaré _Tania_.

Nunca había visto a Astoria tan desagradable.

—Es un buen nombre. Tania Alexandria Malfoy. ¿Draco, me escuchas? Draco…

Draco Malfoy no escuchaba, más bien soñaba.

En ese sueño, se encontró con la niña de la sonrisa de los mil soles.

Y a Ginny también, más hermosa que nunca.

"_Draco, hemos estado buscándote. Tania ha completado el millar de grullas de papel…"_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ No quiero darle mucha vuelta al asunto, pero de verdad tenía que escribir esta historia. Aquí va la trivia y el análisis sobre la frase:

_Es tan corto el amor_…se refiere al romance que tuvieron Draco y Ginny durante la guerra y en el séptimo año.

"_...y tan largo el olvido."_ Narcissa Malfoy quería lo mejor para su hijo. Sabía que si no se redimía, terminaría muerto o en prisión. Y no le convenía que terminase con Ginbug, por la diferencia de clases, murmuraciones, etc. por ello decidió borrarle las memorias.

Draco nunca olvidó a Ginny concretamente, por eso tenía esos sueños, otra cosa es que no los recordaba al despertar. Pero Ginny siempre estuvo ahí.

Cuando Malfoy tuvo el encuentro con _Tania_ y Ginny el día del evento de caridad, en realidad fue un sueño. Fue lo que soñaba aquella vez que se desvaneció en la fiesta. Lo que sucedió en realidad con ellas, es _muy_ evidente.

Y finalmente, les agradezco de todo corazón por leer.¡Un abrazo e infinito éxito a todas las chicas que participan en el reto! ¡No olviden dejar reviews a todas!


End file.
